Renji's Pervert Data
by Shinkencchi
Summary: Renji collects data about others tennis life, school life and ... sexual life. Renji's sexual facts about his teammates and rival players. Parody. Yaoi. Alpha, Adorable and more. Third chapter: Adorable Pair..Jealous Atobe
1. Platinum Pair

So, my first fanfic in English, and first M rated xD Informations are here :D My fanfic is called Renji's Pervert Data.

**Title(of fanfiction): **Renji's pervert data  
**Fandom:**Prince of Tennis  
**Rating: **Something between T and M. I think…**  
Genre:** Humor/Yaoi/Romance**  
Characters: **Rikkai, Hyotei, Seigaku and more in later chapters**  
Summary:** Renji collects data about others tennis life, school life and ... sexual life. Renji's sexual facts about his teammates and rival players.  
Parody. Yaoi. Platinum, Alpha, Adorable and more pairings in next chapters...**Be intoxicated by my prowess** *grin*

If you want to read first chapter...

**Renji's Pervert Data I - Platinum Pair**

Yanagi Renji. Data master from Rikkaidai Fuzoku Junior High. He collects data of all tennis players he knows, and then, he uses them to win.  
He has got data about their life, tennis life, school life *insert here any life you want* and also about their...sexual life.  
Those data are written in his secret notebook called Renji's pervert data. They are hidden in his locker at school.  
God knows, what would happen if somebody found it.

He has started with this, when Niou and Yagyuu were dating together.  
So, the first data were about them.

**YAGYUU HIROSHI ~ BASIC DATA:  
Born:** October 19th  
**School:** Rikkaidai Fuzoku Junior High  
**Class:** 3-A

**~TENNIS DATA:  
Dominant hand:** Right  
**Style:** Serve and volley  
**Techniques:** Golf Swing, Laser Beam

**~XYZ DATA:** (xyz means sex or pervert, but Renji feels embrassed when he has to write sex, so he writes xyz)  
**Partner/lover:** Niou Masaharu  
**Sadist/masochist/pervert/all: **Probably nothing.  
**Seme or uke:** Uke **  
Favourite place (where to do it):** Niou's room

**What he likes or doesn't like:**  
- he doesn't like when they play game called Doctor and Nurse, Niou is doctor, he is nurse and he has to wear nurse clothes. Because nurse was bad, she needs a torture... - he hates when Niou says him: "You are so cute~ in that nurse clothes," or "it's really cute when you are blushing."  
- he doesn't like when Niou wants to do it at some public place - he doesn't like when Niou imitates him when there isn't a match - he doesn't like when Niou calls him Yeahgyuu

**Niou said about him:**  
- "He is usually so cold and unreadable, but when he's with me, he is in such passionate state."  
- "I really don't know why they called him gentleman..." *shaking his shead* "He's everything, but not gentleman (at least in bed)!"  
- "I love his smile!"  
- "Hiroshi is mine, don't dare to touch at him."  
- "He smells like new books."  
- "It was before one month, we were in my room, laying on my bed and kissing each other when my little stupid 5 years old sister came. She asked us: What are you doing?  
I didn't know what to say. But Hiroshi said: We're studying biology." (By the way, next day, they wrote a test from biology, both received A)  
- "Mmm...our the most exciting sex was in waterpool. Yagyuu, will we go there again?" (Yagyuu: "NO WAY!")  
- *Niou sings* Sexbomb sexbomb (well) you're my sexbomb you can give it to me, when I need to come along, sexbomb sexbomb yeah you're my sexbomb oh and baby you can turn me on, Turn me on darlin ! *Yagyuu slapped him*

**Yagyuu's mind - how much does he think about Niou?**  
**Result:** 20% of his thoughts are about Niou.

**NIOU MASAHARU ~ BASIC DATA:  
Born: **December 4th  
**School:** Rikkaidai Fuzoku Junior High  
**Class:** 3-B

**~TENNIS DATA:  
Dominant hand:** Left  
**Style:** All-rounder  
**Techniques:** He can copy techniques of other players

**~XYZ DATA:**  
**Partner/lover:** Yagyuu Hiroshi  
**Sadist/masochist/pervert/all:** 100% pervert, he has signs od sadism.  
**Seme or uke: **Seme  
**Favourite place:** Everywhere. He mainly likes public places. One of his favourite places is clubroom. (At least they lock themselves there, unlike the buchou and fukubuchou, they don't lock the door)  
Next favourite places are waterpool or in shower.

**What he likes or doesn't like:  
**- he likes when Yagyuu screams his name  
- he likes doing it in the water  
- he loves playing game Doctor and Nurse. Because it's a time when he can torture bad nurse...I mean Yagyuu  
- he doesn't like when Yagyuu says he doesn't have time for Niou, because he has to study. Then it's time for action: Rape Yagyuu  
- he likes imitating Yagyuu - he likes teasing Yagyuu

**Yagyuu said about him:**  
- "Trickster at the courts. Trickster in the bed."  
- "I won't never stop wondering, how pervert Niou-kun is."  
- "It's embrassing to say, but Niou-kun looks really sexy in his white shirt with blue and white tie..."

**Niou's mind - how much does he think about Yagyuu?**  
**Result:** 32% of his thoughts are about Yagyuu. 30% are about how to rape Yagyuu (in hot water).

**What others said about them:**  
-** Akaya:** "What? They are dating together? I didn't know it..."  
- **Sanada:** "Instead of training they do it in the clubroom. Don't slack off!"  
(**Niou:** "Fukubuchou, you do the same thing."  
**Yukimura:** "Yes, but after training. Now, ten laps!")

So...end of chapter one. What was it? Great or Lame? xD Review, whether it was good or bad :D And what other pairings you want?


	2. Alpha Pair

SO, second chapter of Renji's Pervert Data. It's not goot as the firt chapter, but I hope you will like it. A little xD  
This time it is Alpha Pair! With dominate uke xD  
And, Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I own only this fanfic and plot. Wait...It doesn't have plot. so I own this something xD

**Renji's Pervert Data II - Alpha Pair**

When Renji started to collect data about a sexual life of Yagyuu and Niou, a few days later he discovered that his captain and vice-captain are together too.  
In fact, they were together before Niou and Yagyuu, but! They were good at hiding it. Here are his data...

**YUKIMURA SEIICHI  
~ BASIC DATA:**  
**Born:** October 19th  
**School:** Rikkaidai Fuzoku Junior High  
**Class:** 3-C  
**  
~TENNIS DATA:**  
**Dominant hand:** Right  
**Style:** All-rounder  
**Techniques:** Muga no Kyouchi  
**  
~XYZ DATA:**  
**Partner/lover:** Sanada Genichirou  
**Sadist/masochist/pervert/all:** Sadist. Masochist. (Yeah, it's strange..but he is sadist uke, something like Fuji Shusuke, he's sadist and uke too)  
**Seme or uke:** DOMINANT UKE! (it means that Seiichi is at bottom, but he is the one who controls it all...)  
**Favourite place (where to do it):** Clubroom (he said there is a comfortable sofa)  
**  
What he likes or doesn't like:**  
- he likes playing with Sanada's nipples  
- he likes position 69  
- he likes reading book Kamasutra and finding new interesting positions  
- he likes fighting with Sanada for dominance in kissing...And Yukimura always wins.  
- he doesn't like when Sanada teases him. His motto. **Easy, fast, hard.**  
**  
Sanada said about him:**  
- "Yukimura is the most beautiful person in the world. He has nice hair, eyes, nose, face, cheeks, teeth, lips, fingers, hands..."  
(in total, he said me 134 things which are nice on Yukimura and it took 1 hour 42 minutes 07 seconds and he would continue if Yukimura didn't stop him)  
- "He's my angel." (Seiichi: "Do you think, I'm an angel? -sadistic smile- I'll show you the oposite.")  
- "He should be more patient."****

Yukimura's mind - how much does he think about Sanada?  
**Result:** 18,459% of his thought are about Sanada.  
**  
SANADA GENICHIROU  
~ BASIC DATA:**  
**Born:** May 21st  
**School:** Rikkaidai Fuzoku Junior High  
**Class:** 3-A****

~TENNIS DATA:  
**Dominant hand:** Right  
**Style:** All-rounder  
**Techniques:** FuuRinKaInZanRai, Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwami

**~XYZ DATA:**  
**Partner/lover:** Yukimura Seiichi  
**Sadist/masochist/pervert/all:** Sadist.  
**Seme or uke:** Not so dominant seme  
**Favourite place:** Everywhere, he just wants to be with Yukimura.  
**  
What he likes or doesn't like:**  
- he likes everything what Seiichi does to him  
- he doesn't like Seiichi's motto 'Easy, fast, hard.' His belief is that sex is about passion and love.  
**  
Yukimura said about him:**  
- **Yukimura:** "Gen has so nice body, mm, I want to touch him and-"  
**Sanada:** "Yukimura!" *looked uncomfortable*  
**Yukimura:** "And his c-"  
**Sanada:** "Yukimura!" *started to blush, maybe he thougt taht Seiichi wanted to say cock...*  
**Yukimura:** "And his cute long fingers, holy crap! And-" *Genichirou is blushing more and more*  
**Sanada:** "Yukimura! T-That's enough. Now, ten laps!"  
**Yukimura:** "Hey! Have you forgot that I am the one who dominates in the courts? You are on top in the bed, but in courts that is still me! Me! Understood?"  
*smile-if-you-do-not-agree-I-will-torture-you*  
**Sanada:** "H-Hai..."  
- "He is really sensitive person, do you know that he cried at the bathroom, when he defeated Tezuka?"  
(when Sanada was crying, Seiichi went there...and Sanada stopped. Do you know why? Sex can heal everything.)

**Sanada's mind - how much does he think about Yukimura?**  
**Result:** 78,357% of his thoughts are about Yukimura, the rest is about tennis.

**What others said about them:**  
- **Akaya:** "What? These two are dating too? No way! You are kidding me!"  
**Marui:** "Yes, BAkaya, didn't you know that they do it at clubroom after each training?"  
**Yukimura:** "Marui...Technically, it's only three times for week, right, Genichirou?"  
**Sanada:** *blushing again* "T-that's enough! Now, ten laps!"

**How long are they together:** 4 months, 3 weeks, 4 days  
**  
My (Renji's) personal notes:**  
- I wonder if there is something like sadometer (meter which shows you how sadist you are). I would like to know, who is the bigger sadist. Captain or vice-captain?  
Genichirou should be the more sadistic one, when he is seme, but who knows. There are many things that shows that he isn't so sadistic like Seiichi...Hmm, that is so strange.

* * *

Next time will be probably...Adorable Pair xD Yo, and I need an advice. Which pairing with Kirihara do you prefer? Kirihara x Marui or Kirihara x Yanagi? :D  
**Okay, bye, and thanks!**


	3. Adorable Pair

Hey! After long time :D I don't have any idea to them :D Thank you for all review and Story Allerts or Favourites! Arigatoo!

**Renji's Pervert Data III - Adorable Pair**

**AKUTAGAWA JIROU **  
**~ BASIC DATA:**  
**Born:** May 5th  
**School:** Hyotei Gakuen  
**Class:** 3-C

**~TENNIS DATA:**  
**Dominant hand:**  
**RightStyle:** Serve and volley  
**Techniques:** Magic Volley

**~XYZ DATA:**  
**Partner/lover:** Atobe Keigo  
**Sadist/masochist/pervert/all: **Uknown. Because he sleeps whole the time, no signs of sadist, masochist or pervert appear.  
**Seme or uke:** Uke  
**Favourite place (where to do it):** Atobe's limuzines (because they had there their first sex)

**What he likes or doesn't like:**  
- he can be confort with everything  
- he likes to chaff Atobe  
- he likes to see jealous Atobe  
- he likes to play with Atobe

**Atobe said about him:**  
- "Jirou always said 'I sleep, because I'm hungry,' but now he says 'I sleep, because I want to have energy to enjoy sex with Kei-chan.'" *Atobe looks happy*  
(My note: Wait, that sounds pervy.)  
- "My sleeping beauty."

**Jirou's mind - how much does he think about Atobe?**  
**Result:** 68% of his thoughts are about Atobe. Because he sleeps whole the time, he dreams about Atobe.

**ATOBE KEIGO **  
**~ BASIC DATA: **  
**Born:** October 4th  
**School:** Hyotei Gakuen  
**Class:** 3-A

**~TENNIS DATA:**  
**Dominant hand:** Right  
**Style:** All-rounder  
**Techniques:** Koori no Sekai, Tanhauser Serve, Hametsu e no Rondo

**~XYZ DATA:**  
**Partner/lover:** Akutagawa Jirou  
**Sadist/masochist/pervert/all:** Nothing. He is ore-sama. That's category itself.  
**Seme or uke:** Super ultra awesome seme, how he thinks.  
**Favourite place:** His manson.

**What he likes or doesn't like:**  
- he likes when Jirou says: "I love you."  
- he doesn't like when Jirou fangirling (or fanboying) on other tennis players than him - he likes watching a sleeping Jirou

**Jirou said about him:**  
- **Jirou: **"Stop saying after sex 'Be awed of my prowess,' you're not good as you think, Kei-chan. *laugh*  
**Atobe:** "What? I'm not good?"  
**Jirou:** "I had beter sex with guy..."  
**Atobe: **"What? Who else did you sleep with?"  
**Jirou:** "Hmmm...Wait, I have to count it. So..such as Marui?"  
**Atobe:** "What? That fucking red head?"  
**Jirou:** "Yes. He was always saying 'So, am I genius?'"  
**Atobe: **"You are kidding me."  
**Jirou:** "You're right, I'm joking! Because Marui is not gay...I supposed. And you are the best!" *laugh*  
**Atobe:** "Jirou!"  
**Jirou: **"Zzzz..." *he fell asleep*

-** Jirou:** "Kei-chan looks so cute when he is jealous."  
**Atobe:** "Yeah, I'm jealous...And a lot!"  
**Jirou:** "But jealousy is sign of love! Yay!"

**Atobe's mind - how much does he think about Jirou?**  
**Result: **Atobe's mind is unreadable, but it's about plus minus 30%.

**What others said about them: **  
- **Random Atobe's fangirl: **"WHAAAAT? Atobe-sama is a gay? GAY?" *and then she fainted*  
- **Oshitari Yuushi:** "I wonder how Atobe confessed to Jirou when he sleeps whole the time."  
**Atobe:** "Ore-sama has has his own method how to do it. At least ore-sama confessed faster then you to Mukahi! You are slow to attack! (Oshitari's catch phrase) *laugh*"

**How long are they together:**  
3 moths and 3 weeks

**My (Renji's) personal notes:** - Atobe was the one who confessed to Jirou

* * *

Okay, what will be next time? :) Probably Dirty Pair XD Bye, 'till next time! And thank you all for reading and reviewing! It makes me happy x)

Maya Hayashi ^^


End file.
